


A Bun in the Oven

by AngelicJazzHands



Series: You Think You're Slick Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dean is a Softie, Fluff, Happy Ending, Knotting, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicJazzHands/pseuds/AngelicJazzHands
Summary: This was the third test. Pregnant 2-3 the digital print read for a third time. He sat on the lip of the tub in the bathroom of his and Cas’ shared apartment staring and the flashing words on the blue and white stick. Dean Winchester was pregnant.What happens when an unsuspecting Dean Winchester finds out him and his mate are expecting.





	A Bun in the Oven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of You Think You're Slick. You can find the first part [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776827/chapters/15487654)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!! I am very proud of this fic and 'verse and hope that you all love it as much as I do. 
> 
> I didn't have a beta this time around so all mistakes are mine if anyone see and glaring mistakes please let me know!

This was the third test.  _ Pregnant 2-3  _ the digital print read for a third time. He sat on the lip of the tub in the bathroom of his and Cas’ shared apartment staring and the flashing words on the blue and white stick. Dean Winchester was pregnant. 

 

**[xXx]**

 

Dean couldn't tell you how long he'd been in love with his mate, couldn't tell you how long he fantasized about growing old and having children and a shared mortgage with him. He couldn't tell you how fucking fantastic it was when his anonymous courting plan actually freaking  _ worked _ and he became a mated Omega. Even though his father more or less kicked him out and he had to stay with Castiel,  it wasn't much of a bad thing when he got to snuggle up with his Alpha every night and still spend time with his brother. 

 

There aren't words that Dean could possibly use to explain how he feels about being mated to Castiel Novak. 

 

So, why wasn't he jumping for joy when his tests comes back positive? Why is it that his stomach fills with dread instead of the elation that all mated couples feel when they're expecting? 

 

Maybe it's because they're both still in college. But, both Omega and Alpha are stable as far as after-graduation plans and could actually afford an extra mouth to feed. Maybe it's because Dean doesn't think they're ready. No, that's not it either. He knew how good of a father Cas would be. And then he realizes… he's afraid of the father he'll become. Of course he is! The only parent in his life treated him like absolute shit the moment he presented and even before that he was nothing but a useless drunk. 

 

Dean pulls out his phone to check the time and jumps up, realizing if he didn’t leave now he would be late for class. He stashes all three tests in a place he knew Cas wouldn’t look. Then he gathers his stuff, putting on scent blockers for extra measures (even though he knew he wouldn’t start smelling like pregnant Omega for weeks to come) and left out for his first lecture.

 

The Omega went through the same song and dance of copying notes and listening to his Professor’s voice drone on and on, but he was worlds away. Too busy thinking of what to do about the life forming in his belly, he ends up missing a good portion of the lesson, but he knows the professor will upload the powerpoint to the class website. He packs up to go to his next class, making a list of all the things he needed to do. His brain was underlining, bolding and writing red exclamation points around number one which was  **Tell Cas** but he kept overlooking it, skipping to number two. He needed to schedule an appointment with his doctor. 

 

He has no idea how this happened, well he knows  _ how _ but he doesn’t know how one of Cas’ little soldiers marched right into his womb and set up shop when he religiously took his birth control. Well… to say “religiously” is a stretch. In his defense this school semester has been hectic and sometimes he doesn’t go to sleep at regular sleeping hours and between studying and working he ends up skipping a pill here and there. So, maybe he does know how the little munchkin got past his “warding”. But none of that makes him any less anxious. 

 

**[xXx]**

 

Castiel was already home by the time Dean came back from his lectures. He headed towards the kitchen where he hears Cas preparing dinner. He pauses halfway to kitchen entryway. Dean doesn’t know what his mate is cooking but it makes the Omega’s stomach turn and he has to jet to the bathroom before he was heaving over their living room carpet. He slams the bathroom door shut and empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He  _ just _ found out he was carrying and the little shit was already giving him hell. 

 

Dean finished tossing his cookies, feeling like he has a hangover times ten. He rests his sweating forehead against the forgivingly cool toilet seat and lays a palm to his flat belly.

 

“Kid,” he whispers, “please be nice to me.” He felt a little silly talking to virtually nothing but it gave him a little comfort. He finally gets up, flushes and rinses out his mouth before heading back out. He goes to their room to change his clothes and try to distance himself from the strong smell of— he sniffs shallowly— onions and meat, which means Cas is making burgers. 

 

He glowers down at his stomach. Really? Fucking burgers is what made him upchuck his lunch? And not just any burgers, no, they were Castiel Novak’s famous burgers. If the Alpha wasn't so hellbent on pursuing an engineering career Dean would've goaded him into opening a burger joint, but his mate “loves number” whatever the hell that means.

 

Dean strips off his clothes, tossing them in the general vicinity of their laundry basket. He’s about to throw on some regular old lounge clothes before a tantalizing scent catches him off guard. He closes his eyes taking in the beautiful smell, his feet leading him closer to it without his permission. Opening his eyes, he realizes he's standing right in front of their hamper, toes curling into the previous discarded fabric. He reaches down into the basket digging through until he finds what’s emitting that scent. It’s one of Cas’ dirty running shirt. Dean would be grossed out at the fact that he's burying his nose right into the sweaty collar if it didn't smell like it came from heaven itself.

 

All his muscles relaxed and he was purely high on his Alpha’s aroma. He wants to climb into bed with the shirt and take a long nap but he doesn't want Cas to ask any question so he reluctantly dropped the shirt back into the basket and dressed quickly. He’s back heading to the kitchen when he realizes the smell of burgers didn't mess with him (especially paired with Cas’ awesome scent) and he was now starving. 

 

Castiel had his headphones in, which would explain why he wasn't currently asking a trillion questions about why Dean came home sick. His head was bopping to some tune Dean couldn't make out. Dean watches him be in his own little world until he's stopping lifting his nose and scenting the air. He turns to Dean taking an earbud out.

 

“Did you just get back,” he asks, turning off his music.

“Don't stop on my account you were in the zone,” Dean replied, completely bypassing the question. His brain was screaming at him to tell the Alpha about his current state. Instead, he helps Cas plate burgers and buns and the likes. They set the table in relative silence, Dean doing his best to avoid eye contact. He doesn’t know why he’s keeping this secret. Maybe, it’s because if he says it out loud then it’s real. So, if he doesn’t let the words that clutter his brain out then he can pretend that it’s all in his head and there’s actually isn’t a baby growing inside him.

 

“How was your day, Dean,” Cas asks, snapping Dean back to reality. 

 

_ Say it! Say it! Say it!  _ “It was nothing special, you know how it is.” He plays the nonchalance card. He tries to tamp down the nervous scent, so far he’s doing a good job. “How about you?”

 

Castiel goes on to tell him about his day, about the office he’s interning at and the possibility for a position opening up. Dean already knew whatever position it was Cas was totally going to get it. He said as much and they carried on with regular conversation while chowing down on dinner.

 

Cas finishes off the last of his food, collecting both his and Dean’s dishes to takes them to the sink. He heads over to the fridge, pulling out two beer bottles. Dean tenses. He couldn’t drink. Fuck! How was he supposed to tell Cas that he can’t have  a beer right now? The Alpha sets the bottle in front of Dean. He gulps audibly, not sure what his next move should be. 

 

“Is everything okay,” Cas ask, his eyebrow raised in that particular way that makes Dean want to air out all his dirty laundry. So he looks away not wanting to slip and say something he’s not ready to reveal. 

 

“Yeah, yeah everything’s good,” he says, still avoiding Castiel’s eyes. He stands from the table, stretching and yawning. “Those lectures must’ve gotten to me I’m gonna hit the hay.”

Castiel looks behind him where the stove’s clock is. “Dean, it’s only 7:30.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah I know but classes were long and I want to sleep while I can before finals get here.” It wasn’t easy lying to the person he loved most. “Thanks for dinner, babe.” He leans over giving his mate a chaste kiss on the lips them heading for bed. Now that he thinks about it, he actually is kind of sleepy and snuggling warm where his and Cas’ scent are combined sounded like utter heaven. He climbs between the soft sheets, pulling the comforter up under his chin and quickly dozing off with his nose buried in Cas’ pillow. 

 

**[xXx]**

 

He hated sitting in waiting rooms. His leg bounced, he wrung his hands until they were red and clammy. His nerves were bad and he wanted out. He almost didn’t come to his appointment but then he gave it thought and just said fuck it. Now he waits for some nurse to escort him to the back. 

“Dean Winchester.”

 

He looks up like a deer in headlights, frozen in time. He drags himself out of his chair and goes where the nurse directs him. She takes his height and weight, the usual.

 

“You seem nervous,” she says while taking his blood pressure. 

 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” he laughs awkwardly. 

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Winchester,” she says unstrapping the cuff from around his arm. “you're in good hands here.” 

 

_ If only that was what I was worried about.  _ He thought to himself.

 

She took his temperature and recorded it  then took him to his assigned room, gave him a gown along with a cup and told him the doctor would be with him soon. After pissing in the cup he drops it off where the nurse said and then goes and wait for the doctor. Usually doctors takes forever and a day when it comes to appointments, but he's barely got his gown tied before there's a overzealous knock at the door.

 

Before the door swings open Dean can smell the underwhelming scent of eager Beta. It would freak Dean out if he wasn't already familiar with this doctor. 

 

“Dean Winchester, my favorite patient,” came a southern drawl from the lanky man in an oversized lab coat. At first Dean hated Dr.Fitzgerald—he told him to call him Garth— but after a few visits the guy kind of grew on him. 

 

“Bet you say that to all your patients.” Of course Dean uses humor as a coping tactic  he wouldn't be Dean if he didn't. 

Garth snorts. He takes a look at Dean’s charts and gasps. A wide smile appears on his face before he's hugging Dean and yelling “Congratulations, you're gonna be a dad!” 

 

Dean squeezes his eyes tight and wished Dr. Fitzgerald was a normal doctor that didn't hug his patients and stayed professional. 

 

“Alright, you know the drill let's get a look see.” The doctor sanitizes and pulls on gloves while Dean lies back on the table and putting his feet upon the stirrups. He hated these kind of appointments he always felt exposed and vulnerable. It’s even worse today because it's more than just him this time. There's a baby in there. 

 

When Garth speaks next he sounds more serious and professional, “Because you aren't that far along we will do an internal ultrasound so if you're uncomfortable at any time please do not hesitate to speak up.” Dean can feel himself break out in a sweat, he's so glad he wore blockers today if he didn't the room would be clogged with the stench of nervous Omega. Dean grips his gown tight in his fist as the doctor gathers his tools and answer all the inane questions that he asks. His eyes are squeezed shut and he's trying not to focus on the cold object trying to make its way inside of him. Every sound, sight and smell feels like it's filtering in through a thick blanket until he hears it. The soft, faint heartbeat. He doesn't realize he's crying until he tries to look at the monitor through blurred vision. He blinks the tears out of his eyes and sees a little shape. He doesn't hear anything the doctor or nurse are saying just the fluttering noise of his and Cas’ pup. 

 

“Mr. Winchester,” the nurse calls. “would you like me to print this for you?”

It takes a minute or two before he registers the question.

“Can I get two copies?”

 

**[xXx]**

 

The ultrasound pictures weigh heavy in his pockets. He came up with the perfect plan to tell Cas while he was still in the doctor’s office. He laughed at himself because it was a bit like high school. Being secretive, hiding things and waiting for the Alpha to figure it all out. 

 

He makes it home from his appointment and checks and double checks to make sure his mate isn't home. He makes a beeline for their shared closet, finding one of Cas’ many suit jackets and carefully placing the picture within the breast pocket. He took a deep breath. This was it. Him and his Alpha are going to start planning for a family. He smiles to himself and rest a palm against his still flat tummy. 

 

“I can't wait to meet you, pup.” He can feel tears filling his eyes for the second time that day (third if you count the tears from morning sickness). It truly hits him that him and Cas are going to be fathers and they're well on their way to the apple pie life that Dean has been secretly dreaming of. He can't wait until Cas finds the picture. 

 

**[xXx]**

 

It’s been two whole week and  _ nothing.  _ Everyday he's waiting for a phone call or for Castiel to come home early or even for him to come running into the library where Dean has study group excited about the pup, but Cas hasn't said anything in the ballpark of babies. A piece of Dean thinks his mate is fucking with him but the thought dies when he realizes Cas hasn't even wore the stupid jacket with the picture in it. Dean’s tired of having to hide his morning sickness, weird cravings and scent just so it can be a bigger shock than when he revealed his secondary gender. Regardless, he continues to sneak paternity pills and supplements while also somehow getting away with not drinking no questions asked. 

 

It’s especially hard when his labido spikes. It’s the fifth day he's woken up slick and hard, but it'll be the first day he'll actually do something about it rather then shower it off. Him and his Alpha haven't fucked since before Dean found out about his pregnancy and the Omega  _ really _ needed to change that. Castiel was currently spooning him,  his morning wood resting against Dean’s ass. Dean wiggles back trying to stir a reaction out of the Alpha. Still asleep, Cas grinds his erection between Dean’s cheeks. 

After thirty seconds of subconsciously dry humping Castiel awakens and flips Dean onto his back. Dean whines as more slick leaks from his hole. 

 

“Please,” Dean’s barely speaking before the Alpha attacks his mouth and cants his hips down creating friction between the two. Dean realizes how sensitive he's become, Cas’ chest barely touches his yet he can feel friction against his nipples every time his mate makes a downward thrust. He's whimpering when the Alpha growls and flips him on his stomach causing even more slick to drip from his hole. Cas yanks down Dean’s underwear and shoves two fingers into his hole. Dean clenches around the digits, begging for something bigger. Soon enough Cas delivers by driving his huge cock into his mate, unrelentlessly pounding into the Omega. Dean moans and whines as Cas hits his prostate on every other thrust. Within seconds he's coming, hole fluttering around the Alpha’s cock.

 

“Alpha, please,” Dean begs breathlessly. “I need your knot.” His pleas do not go unanswered as Castiel drives his cock deeper and deeper into Dean until he’s knotting the Omega and coating his inner walls with come. 

 

They fall on their side as Dean continues to milk Cas’ cock for all it's worth. They're both out of breath, chests heaving and sweat coating their skin. They both need showers and Dean is dying to go back to sleep. 

 

“I'm gonna be late for work,” Cas says. “Do you think ‘I was stuck knotted to my mate’ is an acceptable excuse for being late.” 

 

Dean chuckles breathlessly and soon Cas joins in. Then an idea popped into Dean’s head.

“How about while you shower I pick out your clothes for the day to save you a little bit of time,” Dean asks. 

 

“That would actually be a big help.” Cas kisses Dean’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

 

After a couple more minutes Cas’ knot finally goes down and they go their separate ways; Cas heads to the shower and Dean goes to execute his plan. He blindly picks out Cas’ underwear, socks, button up and slacks. Finally he goes to where the Alpha’s suit jackets are, leafing through them before he finds the correct one. He checks the pocket to be certain then takes it off the rack. Smugly smiling to himself, he sets out Cas’ clothes then lays back down on their bed. He’s back to snoring in no time. 

 

**[xXx]**

 

Finals are next week and between that and being pregnant Dean wants to murder someone, particularly his business studies professor. He's finishing up going through notes when he decides to check his phone. He's had 3 lectures today and has been stuck in study groups for hours on end, cramming for the last finals he'll ever take in his life so he hasn't been able to check his notification all day. When he does his eyes bug out of his head he's got 20 missed calls, 16 voicemails, and 32 text messages. He's worried for about two seconds before he remembers what he did. The Omega frantically packs his things, shoving books, pens and papers into his bag, ignoring his study group’s protest. In no time he's tearing out of the parking lot of the library and heads straight to the apartment. When he gets there he sees Cas’ car in its spot and Dean takes a deep breath. This is it. There is no turning back after this. He’s pregnant and him and Cas are going to raise a pup together. Dean takes the keys out of the ignition and exits his car. He takes the stairs two at a time up to his and Cas’ apartment. Before opening the door he takes another steadying breath. 

 

Dean’s not in the door two seconds before his Alpha is gathering him into his arms, burying his nose into Dean’s neck and taking in his scent. Dean knows he hasn’t started smelling like pregnant Omega yet to the world, but if anyone at this stage could smell it it would be the Alpha. 

 

“How long?” Castiel’s rumbling voice broke through the comfortable silence. 

 

“6 weeks.” Dean didn’t have to ask the specifics of the question to know what Cas was asking. 

 

The Alpha lifts his head and pulls Dean away to get a good look at him as if he’s seeing him for the first time. His eyes roam up and down the Omega’s body until they settle on not yet distended belly.

 

“I don’t know how I didn’t notice,” he says in bewilderment. He tears his gaze away and looks into Dean’s eyes. Then the Alpha slowly kneels in front of the Omega, blue still meeting green. A red tint graces Dean’s cheeks as Castiel lifts his shirt and nuzzles into his soft belly. He leaves gentle kisses while palming Dean’s hips. The Omega is breathless, enthralled with the display. His cock faintly stirs in his pants  and he can feel tears welling in his eyes. Fucking hormones. He manages to keep the tears at bay until Cas starts speaking again.

 

“Hey there pup,” the Alpha whispers. “This is your Alpha father speaking. I just want you to know that your other father and I love you so much even though I’ve only known you for a few hours.” Castiel chuckles good naturedly while Dean looks down at him with wet, red-rimmed, puffy eyes. The Alpha leaves more kisses on soft skin then trails his way up. Dean, already with the program, strips out of his jacket while they slot their lips together. 

 

Within minutes they're both naked still in their living room sitting on the couch. Dean in his Alpha’s lap, grinding against him. They make love right there while Castiel whispers sweet nothings in Dean’s ear.

 

**[xXx]**

 

Castiel won’t stop being  _ that  _ Alpha. He wakes Dean up every morning on schedule so he can take his vitamins and supplements and he ask the Omega if he’s okay what seems to be 50 times a day. Dean wants to complain, because yeah he may be pregnant but he’s not fine china he won’t break at any soft breeze. It led to a lot of arguments and a lot of angry sex.

 

On the other hand, Dean has finals all week this week and he’s cramming and doing all that college students do before huge test just without the coffee and energy drinks. His study group stopped giving him the cold shoulder about skipping out when he told him he was carrying and they were able to review a good chunk of this semester’s lessons. He couldn’t believe he was right there at the finish line. He’s going to graduate and Cas is gonna get that position and they’re going to have a pup. Dean pauses for a second. Him and Castiel are really going to be parents to a living, breathing, human child. He gets caught up in a daydream of what their pup is going to look like and how they’re going to act and so on and so on. Realizing the time he scrambles out of his car and goes to his first class. 

 

**[xXx]**

 

It's the morning of graduation and instead of getting all ready and dressed up and  Dean is hunched over the toilet bowl puking up last night's dinner. Castiel is there rubbing his back and comforting the Omega as best he can.

 

“I hate this,” Dean says resting his sweating forehead on the cold porcelain.

 

“It's going to be okay, sweetheart,” Cas replies. “If it makes you feel any better, you're  going to see Sam today.” Dean perks up at that and the sudden motion makes him heave again, but he is excited to see his little brother. After Cas and Dean moved out to California Castiel’s mother offered to take Sam in where he could comfortably finish high school. It made Dean feel better about leaving his brother all the way back in Kansas where their crazy father was. 

 

It takes a few minutes before Dean is sure that his morning sickness has run its course. He gets up and rinses out his mouth before brushing his teeth.

 

Before long they're ready to go and head out for the ceremony. Dean’s excited, but terrified. The beginning of his life starts once he crosses the stage for the second time in his life. 

 

They find their seats— the pair are seated far apart because they're arranged by names— and Dean scans the stands until he sees Cas’ mom, Naomi, and little brother and his own brother waking at him. He smiles to himself and try to hold back the tears he feels threatening to spill over. Fucking hormones. 

 

The ceremony is as boring and long winded as any graduation ceremony is, but Dean can't deny that he did get a little misty eyed and listened to almost every word spoken. Now he was hugging his hugging his brother as tight as he did on Christmas if not tighter. 

 

“Dean,” Sam says from the crook of the Omega’s neck. “You smell… different.” He holds him at arms length to look at him. Dean could almost see the gears grinding in his head. “Are you-!”

 

Dean cuts him off with a shushing noise, shifting his eyes towards where Cas is with his mom and Samandriel. “But yeah, I am,” he confirms. Sam jumps back into his arms and this time he's the one doing the squeezing. 

 

“I'm  gonna be an uncle,” The Alpha whispers. 

A lump forms in Dean’s throat before he responds. He swallows around it. “Yeah, Sammy, you are.” Fucking. Hormones.

 

**[xXx]**

 

It didn't take long for Naomi to smell it on him. The group went to dinner at some place Dean had been craving for a while. Somehow she ends up sitting on one side of him and when there was a lull in conversation Dean he's a breathed “Oh.” coming from his right.

 

“Is there something you want to tell me,” she questions the mated pair.

 

Castiel has what seems to be a self-satisfied grin on his face as he looks between his family. “You're going to be a grandmother,” he answers. He turns to his brother, “and you're going to be an uncle.” Dean receives another round of hugs and the dinner is spent talking about what their plans are and possible baby names (which is something him and Cas haven't fully thought out yet). Dean’s in a much better mood than how he started this morning. His whole family was right here at this table talking and laughing and being a genuine family he had to lean over and give Cas a kiss on the cheek and a “Thank you.” He didn't elaborate why but he has a feeling his Alpha understands. 

 

**[xXx]**

 

Their family spends a couple days in the city before they head back home. It felt good seeing his brother and someone who he considered a mother again. He gave a fleeting thought to pitch the idea of moving back home to Cas but immediately scrapped it when he realized what that entailed. He likes it here in California and him and Cas have already started a new life here too so it just didn't make much sense to go back. 

 

Right now Dean’s back at the doctor’s office, Cas by his side, with warm jelly on his tummy. Dr. Fitzgerald was moving the stick back and forth on his slightly larger stomach. 

 

“Hmm,” Garth said, squinting at the screen.

 

“What is it doc,” Dean asked.

 

“Well.” He exhales still looking at the screen. “Your pups are developing nicely.”

 

“Pups?!” Castiel pipes up at his side looking at the screen even though there's not much to make out.

 

“Congratulations, you're having twins!”

 

**[xXx]**

 

Dean was barely prepared for one baby now they're  having two? At the same time? It's 3am and he's lying on the couch with the t.v. on for background noise. His hands are tracing over the subtle bump of his belly. Twins. He couldn't sleep with this on his mind and because he couldn't sleep Cas, who's out making a middle-of-the-night snack run, couldn't sleep either. He came back after a short while bearing goodies. 

 

It wasn't until they were cuddled on the couch, snacks in hand that the Alpha spoke up.

 

“We need to pick out names.”

 

“Yeah? What'd you have in mind?” Dean didn't really think about having to name not only one but two humans. A name that'll likely stick with them forever. 

 

“Something simple,” Cas responded. And it's obvious that he's given this way more thought than Dean has. His hand snakes under the Omega’s shirt, feeling the slight growth there. “I've always like the name Jack,” he says. 

 

“We can't name both of them Jack,” Dean retorts.

 

Cas looks incredulously down at where the Omega’s head is tucked under his chin, but there's no real heat behind it. Dean laughs. Then Cas laughs with him. 

 

“What if,” Cas starts. “What if we named one of them after your mother.” 

 

Dean pauses. That would be an ideal way to go about things, but for some reason it doesn't feel right. “I don't think I want to do that.” The Alpha didn't question it, just rubs Dean’s stomach.

 

“How about Jame?”

 

“What's with you and ‘j’ names?” Dean looks up to gauge Cas’ expression. He just shrugs and looks back at the television. They spend the next hour and a half brainstorming names before drifting off in positions they're both gonna regret in the morning. 

 

**[xXx]**

 

Dean feels huge. He's 15 weeks old but he feels like he's already about to pop when he's not even halfway there yet. Good thing though is that Cas  _ loves _ it. He spends long nights rubbing and speaking to Dean’s stomach. He tells the pups what awaits them out here and how their grandmother and uncles can't wait for them to arrive. The Alpha even recites poetry to them. 

 

“You know they can't hear yet,” Dean says one night while they're having a lazy day in bed. 

 

“Just because they can't hear doesn't mean I'm not going to talk to them every chance I get.” Castiel plants a kiss over the stretching skin of Dean’s belly. Last week the Alpha was accepted for the position at the office he interned at which means a lot less time at home. So he became extra clingy to make up for the time that he's not going to be around. 

 

The Omega cards his fingers through his mates hair. He loves days like this where him and Cas can just be in each others arms. After graduation Dean picked up hours at his job and he cherishes every moment he has with his mate like this. 

 

Castiel kisses his way up Dean’s torso slowly making his way to the Omega’s lips. They make out but it doesn't lead anywhere. Dean still wraps his legs around the Alpha’s hips pulling him deeper in the kiss. Then there's a knock on the door. Cas lets out a subtle growl, both reluctant to cease their ministrations. After a few moments they do get up and see who's visiting them.

 

Castiel reaches the door first opening the door to a beaming redhead.

 

“What's up bitches.” Their high school friend, Charlie, is here, pizza, a Lord of the Rings box set and a six pack of soda in hand. She must have gotten the memo that Dean wouldn't be consuming any alcohol for a long while. 

 

Despite his grumpy mood earlier, Castiel brightens up and gives Charlie a bone crushing hug. He takes the contents from her hands and heads to the kitchen. Soon Dean’s got his arms full of sunshine contained in 5’5" Alpha casing.

 

She steps back and takes in Dean’s appearance. He stands in lounge shorts one of Cas’ t-shirts that may or may not be too small for him. Her eyes are glued to his extended belly. 

 

“You guys have been busy, huh,” she says with goofy grin. They all burst out laughing. 

 

The trio settle down on the couch after getting their food and drinks. Charlie catches them up on her life since they've last seen her. Then she chews them out for not keeping in contact like friends should. But all is forgiven once they reveal they want her to be the twins’ godmother. 

 

She squeals and does a little happy dance where she sits. 

 

Once conversation dulls down Charlie pops in Fellowship of the Ring. Partway through the movie Dean finds himself smiling to himself. Less than a decade ago he was living his life as a Beta, lying to his best friend everyday, and living with his father who was an abusive asshole. Now he’s here sitting between his good friend and his mate, family that loves him back in Kansas and he's pregnant and happy. Had someone told him he'd have this when he first presented he would've laughed in their face and called them an asshole for saying it. He twines his fingers with Cas’ as the movie plays on. 

 

It's late when Charlie decides to head out, saying she has a flight to catch in the morning. They hug her again before she leaves and promise to keep her updated on the pups. 

 

Dean went to their room to lie down, but Castiel had to do something for work before he could come join him. Dean lies in their bed alone, hands cropping his stomach.

 

“I can't wait to meet you guys,” he whispers. “I already love you so much.” He continues to softly speak to them until Cas comes to finally lay down with him. 

 

**[xXx]**

 

It’s the afternoon and Dean’s on his lunch break. He sits in his car eating some weird sandwich that if he weren't pregnant he'd turn his nose up at it. He's got about 10 minutes left on his break so he takes his time eating, listening to a soft rock station. He slouches in his seat, head resting on the bench. The Omega goes to take another bite of his sandwich when he feels a fluttering in his belly. He pauses, turning the radio down. It happens again. 

 

He scrambles for his phone not even giving it a second thought before he's dialing Cas’ number. 

 

“Dean, is everything okay?” There's a slight panic in Castiel’s voice.

 

“Yeah,” Dean says. “I felt a kick.” When he says it out loud he has to swallow past the lump in his throat. “Cas, we’re gonna have pups.” Fresh tears slide down his face while he beams down and his tummy. It feels so much more real now. They move which means they're alive. 

 

“I love you so much,” Cas says through the phone. 

 

“I love you, too.” Dean’s break was over in a couple minutes, so he reluctantly ends the call with his mate. 

 

He has living children moving around in him and he couldn't be happier.  

 

**[xXx]**

 

Time went by fast so before they knew it their lease was close to coming to an end. They had already started looking for a bigger place. And of course nothing is cheap, but with Cas’ new income and Dean’s extra hours (and a loan) they soon find something that they could afford and still be comfortable. 

 

Dean has no idea how he got so lucky, but he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Soon enough it's moving day and Dean is grateful that it's the middle of fall and they're not making this move in hundred degree weather. Even though Castiel won't let him do any heavy lifting, the mild Californian heat still gets to him. He moves what he can while 23 weeks pregnant. 

 

One of Cas’ buddies from his office helps them get all their things in the moving van and to their new home. It's bittersweet leaving their first place behind, where a lot of memories were made, but it felt good to know that they now have a new place to make new memories. 

 

They turn in their keys and don't look back.  

 

The house is beautiful. Dean had fallen in love with it the minute he stepped foot in it for the first time. It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. He felt like goldilocks with the it being ‘just right’. Their apartment furniture didn't take up enough space in the house but with time they'll add more and turn it into a proper home. Dean stood in the modest living room and took it all in. The large portrait windows painted the walls in the colors of the sunset that shined through. Castiel came up behind his, wrapping his arms around Dean’s huge belly, caressing it lightly. 

 

“Thank you,” the Alpha said. “Thank you for putting those panties in my locker all those years ago.” They share a laugh at that, then head up the stairs to their new room. They'll set everything up later, right now Dean wanted to lay with his Alpha and maybe a little something more.

 

**[xXx]**

 

“SURPRISE!” Dean gasped as he entered his house to find all his friends and family greeting him. He turns to Cas who trails in behind him with a grand smile on his face.

 

“No fucking way.”

 

“Yes fucking way,” Charlie pipes up from the small crowd. She moves closer to Dean. “Holy Batman you're huge!”

 

“Really, I haven't  noticed,” he deadpans. The group laughs and soon Dean is being swamped by hugs. He didn't know so many people were willing to make a trip to them for a baby shower.  His brother, Cas’ mom and brother, his aunt Ellen, uncle Bobby and cousin Jo as well as a few old friends from high school. They were all there to celebrate the fact that Cas managed to knock him up. He couldn't be more happy. There was a gift pile the size of Mount Everest and food laid out along with party games. They dressed him up in cliche baby shower accessories and got started with the games.

 

It turns out to be one of the most fun nights of his life and it saves him a lot of shopping which he couldn't be more grateful for. He got a crap load of diapers and wipes, clothes and bottles and much, much more. By the end of the night his cheeks were sore from all the smiling. Everyone seemed to have had a good time, so much that the decide to continue the party at a local bar. Castiel’s mom, Sam and Samandriel stayed behind.  There wasn't much of a mess, but what was left they helped clean up. Dean collected all of his gifts and took them to the nursery he and Cas were steadily building. They already have two cribs, a changing table, and other  miscellaneous stuff. He puts all the new clothes in the hamper to wash later, and sits in the middle of the room. 

 

He was so close to popping, he wasn't sure if he was ready yet. He was 32 weeks currently and he felt like a blimp. His back aches, his feet are more or less swollen and he's been peeing non-stop for the past month. He's exhausted and sometimes he begs for the pups to hurry it up, but he's not quite sure he's ready yet. 

 

Dean hears someone on the stairs, but can't tell who the sound belongs to. Soon the doorway is occupied by Naomi. She smiles softly at him and then comes to join him on the floor.

 

They sit in comfortable silence for a while before the Beta woman speaks up.

 

“I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother.”

 

“Tell me about it.” 

 

“You know I always had a feeling that you were the one for Castiel,” she says randomly. “Since day one, I watched your friendship grow and blossom and become something more.

 

“I want to say thank you, Dean, for making my son happy and for loving him. This is all I've ever wanted for my boys.” She wraps an arm around him and pulls him into her side. She give him a small squeeze and a rub on the shoulder. Dean could feel his eyes watering. 

 

Goddamn hormones strike again. 

 

“I'm scared,” he admits, quietly.

 

“Oh, honey of course you are and so is Castiel. No one expects you to go into this fearlessly. But you two are going to make excellent parents and I will have the best grandkids on the planet.” They chuckle together while Dean still rests his head on her shoulder. He feels immensely better than before, but the fear is only dimmed a fraction. 

 

“I was wondering where you two had run off to,” Castiel said from the doorway, startling the pair. He pads into the room holding out both hands—one for Dean and one for his mother—and helps them to their feet. “You look tired, love,” he says to Dean, which, of course, prompts a yawn from the Omega.

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” He turns to Naomi and gives her a proper hug and kiss on the cheek.

 

“Goodnight, Dean,” she calls after him as he makes his way to his and Cas’ bedroom. He drifts off easily, after stripping down and sliding between the sheets. 

 

**[xXx]**

 

Dean’s on leave for the rest of his pregnancy and he's fucking bored. After cleaning everything in sight and putting things in order that don't necessarily need it he's left with nothing to do. He spends most of his time in bed watching reruns and eating leftovers. Sometimes he has conversations when the twins are active.

 

“Hey, no fighting you two,” he says when there's a magnitude of movement. It's uncomfortable to say the least and he can't lay on his back so he just tries to deal with it. When laying down becomes too much he gets up and walks around the house, double, triple checking if everything is up to his standards. It's barely past noon which means Cas won't be home anytime soon. He couldn't go on leave until Dean goes into labor which sucked, because it would be nice to be cuddled up with his Alpha right now. He walks down the stairs and goes to the kitchen in search of yet another snack. He finishes it quickly then grabs the throw blanket off the couch before he goes out to the deck to enjoy the cool weather. He leans against the railing and looks out into the clearing behind the house. Being at an angle like this helps with the pressure and he feels loads better. Well, until he realizes his socks are wet. He looks down with horror and see that his pants are soaked as well as the deck below him. He tries not to panic, going back in the house, and retrieving his phone. He's breathing hard through the receiver as the line rings.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“My water broke.”

**[xXx]**

Dean has never been more grateful for such a doting Alpha. He's been prepared for this since before the baby shower. So prepared he even had Charlie on standby for this exact situation. Cas was stuck in the office and Dean was having the worst contractions. He could barely move, hunching over the kitchen counter breathing through the pain. Charlie arrived within ten minutes somehow and let herself in.

 

“Oh, Dean,” she sighs at the sight of him. “Don't worry, we're gonna get through this.”

 

“I want Cas,” he whines as another painful contraction wracks his body. 

 

“He'll meet us at the hospital okay, he's already on the phone with your doctor. Everything is gonna be fine.” Charlie tries her best to comfort him, while also trying to strip him of his soiled clothes. That's why Cas picked her. He knew she'd be level headed about it all and having an Alpha in the room, even though it wasn't his Alpha, still made Dean feel mildly better. 

 

She took his clothes up the stairs, then came back down with new ones as well as his overnight bag. 

 

“You have to breathe, Dean,” she says as she assist him in dressing. Then they're out of the house, into her car, and on their way to the hospital.  

 

His face is tear streaked and red by the time they pull into the drop off zone of the hospital. A nurse is already waiting for him with a wheelchair at the door. 

 

The Omega focuses on mainly just breathing as he wheeled to the room. He strips completely and is helped into a gown before lying in the hospital bed. 

 

It all hits him when he's being hooked to machines and such. He's about to give birth. Really soon by the way these contractions are. 

After what seems like forever, Castiel finally comes in the room still in his work clothes, tie skewed and his hair a complete mess. He looks like he did a couple rounds in the office closet, but Dean knows that those are true signs of Cas’ nervousness.

 

The Alpha rushes to his mate’s side, grabbing hold of his hand and planting a firm kiss on it then kissing Dean’s forehead.

 

Dean’s calmer now that he has his Alpha with him. Now that Cas was here it was impossible for Charlie to come in the room. Alphas tended to amp up their protection when Omegas are about to give birth. So even though they're all good friends, if Charlie stepped foot in the room while this was going on Cas would probably try to kill her and no one wanted that.

 

Multiple nurses filter through the room, preparing him for the birth. He'd already asked for the epidural and was granted it within minutes. Soon the pain subsides and he can focus on not pushing yet because he wasn't fully dilated. 

 

He wasn't going to be in labor for long. Apparently the pups wanted out immediately. He's been keeping track of his contractions, timing them and what not and soon he was ready. 

 

“Alright, Dean,” said Garth. “You push when I tell you.” Dean’s legs were pushed as close to his chest and he could get them. Cas stood beside him, wearing scrubs and having his hand squeezed the life out of by his mate. 

 

“Push.” Dean did with all his might. He was soaking in his own sweat and tears, trying his best to get his babies out. “Keep pushing, Dean you're almost there.”

 

Dean screams. Even with the medication he still felt immense pain when the first pup started crowning.

 

“You're doing amazing, sweetheart,” he hears Cas say. He squeezes harder on the Alpha’s hand probably crushing the bone, but there were no complaints from the other man. Dean somehow managed to breathe through all the pushing, and five minutes later, his first child was born.

 

“It’s a girl,” one of the nurses announces. They make quick work of cutting the cord, which Cas helps with. He hears her tiny screams from across the room as she's cleaned down. Dean's sobbing now. After she's clean he gets to hold her and scent her. She's the perfect combination of his and Cas’ scent. Her crying peters out once she senses her Omega father. But soon he's giving her up so he can push out her sibling. It's easier this time around, yet he still screams his way through it. 

 

“You're doing so well, Dean,” Garth says. “You're almost done, just give me one more strong push.”

 

The Omega does his best, fatigue wearing him down, but he manages it and soon the room is filled with a new cry.

 

“A boy,” someone, he can't tell who, says. He holds out his arms for his son, and cradles him close once he's all clean. He smells more like Cas than his sister does. Again he has to give up his child to one of the nurses who take precaution to wear scent-blocking garbs as to not upset the pups they help deliver. 

Dean gets through the after birth pretty easily and now he gets to rest.

 

“You did it,” Castiel whispers to him. His face is wet as he gives Dean another soft kiss on the forehead. 

 

“Claire,” Dean says hazily. “Our daughter. Claire.”

 

“That's a beautiful name, Dean,” Castiel replies. Dean had been tossing names around in his head for months and for some reason that one stuck out the most.

 

“And our son, Jack.” Cas chuckles at that.

 

“I knew you liked that name too,” the Alpha says. “Get some rest, you've had a long day.”

 

**[xXx]**

 

_ Five Years Later _

 

It's the twins’ fifth birthday. Dean had worked so hard putting together decorations and inviting his kids’ friends over. Castiel wanted to help, but Dean wouldn't let him do much but make sure he picked up the cakes and pizza.

 

Right now their house was filled with tiny children and few a parents running around the house. Dean prides himself on a job well done when he sees the identical smiles on Claire and Jack’s faces. 

 

Dean and Cas are in the kitchen putting candles on the cakes. They got two because of course the twins had to have two. Jack’s was Star Wars themed while Claire’ was Batgirl themed. 

 

“We have some pretty demand children, Cas says from his end of the counter.

 

“That's because you spoil them.”

 

“ _ I  _ spoil them?”

 

“Okay, we're both guilty of spoiling our kids,” Dean concedes.

 

“Well…,” Cas says. Dean elbows him in the side and they both giggle like a couple of teenagers. Dean stops giggling when he feels a little kick.

 

“Oh,” he says, hand splayed against his stomach.

 

“Is she kicking again?” The Alpha brings his hand up to get a feel.

 

“Yeah, she's been at it all day.” Dean was pregnant again, only 30 weeks along. This time they were for sure only having one and they already knew the gender this time around as well. She kicks against her Alpha father’s hand, causing him to grin extra wide. 

 

Then there are two smaller hands touching Dean’s belly.

 

“Is sissy kicking again,” Claire asks brightly.

 

“She is, she wants to join her brother and sister’s party,” Dean says to his daughter. He cards his fingers through her blonde locks as she peers up at him with crystal blue eyes. Jack turned out to be a spitting image of his Alpha father while even though clair has Cas’ eyes she has Dean’s features. 

 

“When can she come out and play with us,” she asks.

 

“She'll be here soon enough,” Cas says. “In the meantime can you go round everybody up for cake.” 

 

“Yay, cake!” Claire scampers off in the direction of the other kids. The mated pair finish up with candles. The pups were sitting next each other at the long table waiting to blow out their candles and feast on chocolate and icing. 

 

The house was filled a chorus of the happy birthday song and both Jack and Claire’s eyes shined bright with excitement and joy. They blew out their candles together and Dean allowed then to use butter knives to cut themselves as big of pieces that they wanted. 

 

Soon everyone was stuffing their faces, icing was inevitably getting everywhere and the twins were happy.

 

Dean was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> So? What'd you think? Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!  
> Please say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/angelicjazzhand)


End file.
